


Born of the Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Minor reference to Derek's experience with Carl Buford.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer notices Derek is in pain and asks him what is wrong. He is slightly surprised by the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon Hater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+Hater).



> So I have this hater over on FFN that is abusing the hell out of me, but I don't care, I am not bothered by pathetic attempts to ruin my day. But this came to me as I made dinner earlier and is dedicated to them :)

Spencer didn’t know what it was in the way Derek was moving at first, but then he saw him wince as he reached into the cupboard to get a mug in the break room. He said nothing.

 

”Derek, are you alright?” His boyfriend looked over at the concerned face of the genius. 

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he smiled dismissively. 

 

“You seem to be in a bit of pain. I didn’t know what exactly was wrong with you at first, but all day you have been avoiding raising your right arm. You…you haven’t cracked a rib have you?” Spencer’s mind began to race, his tone became fearful.

 

Derek smiled. “Nothing like that, I was hoping to show you when it was done, but since you are getting that Pretty Boy head of your in a tizzy, I better show you now.” He laughed as he started to unbutton his shirt and Spencer, unbeknownst to himself, cocked his head to the side in confusion. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and removed it, then went about slowly and carefully removing his skin tight vest. 

 

Then Spencer realised the reason for Derek’s discomfort. There, taking up the entire right rib cage along the side, was a fresh, highly intricate tattoo. 

 

“That’s what you were doing Saturday; it must have taken the whole afternoon?”

 

“Sure did. Worth every once of pain though.” Derek answered proudly.

 

Spencer leant closer for a better look. “It must have hurt something terrible. I read the ribcage is very painful to get tattoos. The latissimus dorsi, even one as developed as yours, offers little relief from tattooing over so many bones” He studied the tattoo. It was a bird, every feather done to perfection, its wings spread majestically skyward, the tail feathers almost seemed like those of a peacock, only they seemed to be on fire. “A phoenix?”

 

“That case in Chicago, dealing with my past again, and Him, it made me think. People who try to break us, who berate and belittle us. They need to be shown they can’t win. I showed them I was better than all that. That I had what it took, that nothing they ever said or did would ever hold me back. So this just seemed apt.”

Spencer smiled, still looking at the artistic design permanently etched into the man he loved, knowing how much it meant to him and the deep meaning behind it. “Very apt indeed. But you forgot one thing.” Derek looked at him expectantly. “One thing I have noticed about you. The man I love, the man I respect so much, was born of the flames, just like a phoenix.”


End file.
